


A Delicate Fire

by melannen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She thinks that this is what touching fire would be like, hot and damp and fluid and powerful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicate Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title &amp; inspiration from Sappho's "Ode to Anactoria", for the pornish_pixies "Come Shots" challenge.

Luna watches, fingers fingers moving rhythimcally, as Ginny shudders into flame below her, flickering over the scarlet and gold of her bed, her red hair, glowing in the candlelight, spreading uncontrolled around her.

Luna had read in an old copy of _Witch Weekly_ (keeping tabs on the competition, of course) that women are more tactile and emotional, men are the ones who prefer visuals. But Luna has never been ordinary, and she likes to watch. Watch  
as she brings out the fire under Ginny's skin, crimson flush that engulfs the orange sparks of her freckles, watch as she moans and convulses, her white limbs flickerflare in the dim light.

She thinks that this is what touching fire would be like, hot and damp and fluid and powerful, if it was possible to touch fire without getting burned, to spin flame from her fingertips as she spins out Ginny's orgasm. Ginny is all curves flowing into points, wavering and warm and painful and sharp. When she convulses finally around her hand, flares and combusts, Luna wonders what it would be like to give herself up to fire, to let herself burn freely as Ginny does, until there is only the flame.

But Ginny will come down again, cooling back into flesh, untouched for all that she trifles with fire, and by then Luna has wiped off her hands and left. Ginny always asks why she is never allowed to touch in return, why she can take but never give, even though she knows that Luna will only say that women of her line have bad luck with fire. Besides, Luna knows that this is what Ginny needs, a ghost lover, untouchable, not quite real, who will ask nothing and offer nothing and take only a reflection and a memory of the fire that overflows from her with every move and every breath.

So Luna has learned to leave before she asks, slipping back to her own room and her own bed, quietly and carefully finishing herself off under the familiar, cool, blue bedcurtains. She does not think about Ginny, about controlling the fire, shuddering into flame, _inflammare_ and her mother is testing a new charm in the kitchen and nothing will go wrong, nothing can go wrong, it's only a slight variation on the oldest fire spell of all--


End file.
